


'Butts are great'

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Butts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, the world famous butt model, meets Eren who is also a model but not for butts. They both got everything they could possibly want but not someone to love. Can Levi overcome his love for his own butt and see the light that Eren could bring into his life? Does Eren truly like him or is he just after his ass?<br/>So begins the thrilling saga of 'Butts are great'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rating might change. I do not know what exactly will come out of my...head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's favourite song is 'Sexy and I know it'. He especially loves the wiggle wiggle part of the song where he wiggles his butt to the beat of the music.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants_

_And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)_

 

His steps were in synch with the beat. He wiggled his butt furiously.

 

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_

 

The day was beautiful and sunny, the ray of sun warming the wooden floor of his studio like living room.

 

He had paid for the gorgeous apartment a small sum. He had the money. No problem to buy this or that. His gorgeous butt had made sure of that.

 

It was funny how people adored his rear and were willing to pay him for modeling, especially if it showed his rear end.

 

His face was not something people wanted to see. It was all below his waist that caused the uproar. Those freaks did not get enough of his ass. Everyone wanted a piece of it but so far he had only agreed to have it photographed, not touched.

 

He continued to wiggle his butt as the song told him to. He loved the song.

 

_Do the wiggle man_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

 

Yes, he knew it well. The amount of offers for a night of pleasure were numerous but he never took any of them up on the offer. He wasn’t looking for someone to wreck his perfect butt for momentary pleasure.

 

Plus how could he take the risk of someone causing harm on it in any shape or form? Scratches? Bruises? Nah, those were out of the question. His livelihood was tied to his rear end and he was going to ride it out as long as he could, no pun intended.

 

_Girl look at that body, I work out_

 

That girl from the neighbouring building was looking his way. She stared at him when he danced in his living room without any shame. But let her look. The dancing was part of his workout regime. He liked to end his two hour long regime with the song. His muscles ached pleasantly.

 

He had a gig tomorrow for a new underwear line that was coming officially out next month. He had been requested personally for the job. He of course took it. He had flipped through his appointment calendar this morning to check what the next few days had in store for him and he was pleased to see that the day after tomorrow he was having an exclusive photoshoot for a lingerie ad he had always wanted to do.

 

Lace and satin. He had some of the older products of that company and he loved their designs.

 

He couldn’t wait.

 

But he had to and he had a job to do before that so he walked into the shower to freshen up and put on some lotion to his ass cheeks. He needed to look good today but better tomorrow.

 

That was the reality of Levi Ackerman, the world famous butt model.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Levi for the first time.

 

Eren shifted impatiently. “When is the other model supposed to be here?”

 

“In twenty minutes,” Eren’s manager Armin said while going through his phone for whatever it was that he did with it in the meantime.

 

“You think we’d have time for a quick bite? I’ve not even had anything today and don’t wanna pass out in front of the cameras.” Eren wasn’t a fan of feeling hungry. It distracted him from the job at hand and ruined his shots.

 

Besides they had to wait for the other model to appear. He had heard that the guy had been requested for this ad campaign so he was excited to see who they had picked.

 

They were taking photos of the third guy who had been picked. Eren wasn’t sure about the theme that they were going for but he didn’t need to. He had joint pictures with the model who had not arrived yet. Apparently that guy was important since everyone was fine to wait.

 

They called Eren to take a few solo pictures five minutes before the new guy finally made an appearance.

 

Eren was floored the moment he saw the man. He knew him well. Levi fucking Ackerman and his gorgeous butt were walking towards him. Eren told himself not to go into total fangirl mode. He reminded himself not to stare. ‘Keep your eyes on his face.’ And he did but it was just as gorgeous as the man’s butt. ‘What do I do?!’

  
Luckily he was saved by his manager. “Ah, mister Ackerman, good afternoon. Eren here will be your partner for a few shots.” 

 

They were joined by the photographer herself as she just finished with Jean who was now walking towards the changing rooms.

 

Eren wisely kept his mouth shut, fearing he’d blurt out something embarrassing. Something like, 'Oh your butt is gorgeous, I'm  fan!'

 

Soon the famous model had gone off to get changed for the shoot and Eren could sigh in relief that he had managed to keep quiet.

 

But he couldn't deny that Levi's butt was indeed gorgeous and soon he would have to be in the presence of the excellence itself.

 

To say that Eren was nervous was an understatement.

 

The photographer told them what poses they wanted to have them. They tried several different ones until she was pleased by how they looked together.

 

The butt was beautiful.

 

Eren wanted to reach over and run his fingers over the soft plump. Levi's butt was not ruined with too much fat, just enough to make it look soft, squeezable.

  
The underwear did justice to the world's best butt. 

 

Eren had read from magazines about the piece of flesh that everyone worshipped.

 

Eren would never admit that he had a few pictures cut from the magazines and taped on the inside of his wardrobe door. Maybe he had even dared to draw a heart or two on the edge of the pictures.

  
That was the crush of Eren, the model of abs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there will be something happening next time... xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren might have to work on his first impressions skills.

Levi's day had started great but it got even better when he got to work. There was a brown haired cutie that he had a joint photo shoot with. He was not ashamed to show the youngster that he was interested, in his own way. He might have stuck his butt out more than normal when he had the chance. He made his hips sway and caught the young man, Eren was it?, watching his rear end.

 

'Definitely a fan.'

 

This was almost as much of fun as.. or close to what awaited tomorrow.

 

Levi posed one final time, his hand on Eren’s shoulder, hips cocked to the side presenting his delicious piece ass for the camera opposite of what Eren was doing. Eren's abs were to die for, or so Levi thought. His own were not bad either but there was something about Eren's that made him salivate.

 

"You two look great together," the photographer said when she showed them few of the shots from her camera. "I'm sure the ad campaign will be one of the best ones so far."

 

Levi had to agree that the photos looked good. The young man was mouthwateringly good looking walking around in just a pair of tight underwear. Levi had long ago mastered the art of self discipline of his libido. There was no harm in looking. "You did good, kid," he told the brunet, slapping his ass briefly, making sure no one else noticed and walked away.

 

Eren spluttered but didn't protest. His eyes sparkled as he watched his idol go. He watched the hips sway in a hypnotizing way. Eren sighed.

 

"You got it bad," his manager Armin commented.

 

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Eren denied it as if it had been an accusation. "I only ... appreciate his... work experience."

 

Armin raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, sure. Would you mind clarifying what kind of experience are you thinking about?"

 

Eren grumbled something about cheeky people and stalked off after the older model. He desperately wanted something more to wear, feeling exposed all of a sudden.

 

Eren marched towards the changing rooms but suddenly realized he couldn't go in there! He didn't want to strip in front of the most famous butt in the world.

 

His ears flushed red just thinking about it!

 

He looked like an idiot blushing while standing there in middle of the hall where the photoshoot had taken place.

 

That is where Levi found him a few minutes later. "You got work after this?"

 

"Wh-what?" Eren spluttered his question.

 

"Wanna go for a coffee?"

 

"I don't drink coffee," Eren answered automatically. 'What on earth is wrong with you, why would you say you don't drink coffee when he invited you!!!!!?' Eren recovered from his internal crisis. "I mean I do have another gig after this so..."

 

"Too bad." Levi patted his shoulder. "Some other time, perhaps." With that the butt model walked out of the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi keeps thinking of Eren.

Levi fitted on the exquisite underwear made of satin with pretty lacing on the edges. It didn't itch at all and Levi sighed in the pleasure of it. He would be one of the first ones to buy a pair of these for himself. Maybe he'd invite Eren over and show him what they looked like on him.

 

He smirked at the thought of seducing the younger man.

 

Maybe he could make an exception for Eren and let him touch his butt. Maybe the brunet would know how to touch him just the way he wanted him to.

 

Levi shook his head to get rid of his day dream. He was at work and he needed to focus on it. It did help to feel sexy but he shouldn't take it too far.

 

Anyway he did not know how to contact that young model. Perhaps he’d need to ask his manager Erwin to look up the agency that the brunet was working for.

 

Speaking of which, he had not seen Erwin in a week. The blond man had said something about a vacation that he was entitled to. Levi was reassured him that he would be fine alone for a few weeks so Erwin could take as long as he wanted on his vacation. To his surprise Erwin had actually left him in peace. Usually the blond would be calling him every day, making sure he was doing his job.

 

So far Levi had not noticed Erwin being away, other than not talking to him every day. Maybe he should call Erwin in return and find out if the fool had drowned himself into some exquisite pool while staring at the ass’s of the rich girls.

 

Pushing Erwin and Eren out of his mind Levi concentrated on work wholeheartedly.

 

He felt sexy and his favourite song started to play inside his head. It always brought the best out of him. He let the camera love him as he lounged on a silk covered table that had been made to look like a bed. He’d get good money out of this gig but that did not matter. Soon he’d see his ass on the pages of magazines and let people drool over it like the horny little shits they were.

 

Levi’s rear end had been voted as the best ass for ten years in a row and there seemed to be no end in sight. If he kept fit, he could model for a quite considerably long time. No one would care about his grey hairs if his butt looked as delicious as ever.  

 

After the shoot he checked his phone and raised his eyebrows in wonder as he noticed he had a text from an unknown number.

 

_Hi.. I dunno if ya remember me but you asked me for a coffee yesterday. I was wondering if you’d like to go for one tomorrow? If the offer still stands. Btw I got your number from your manager. - Eren_

 

Levi could not help but smile. Absentmindedly he leaned against a wall and typed his reply before saving the new number as Sugar Abs.

 

_Tomorrow sounds fine. Name the place and time. I’ll be there for sure._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go out on a little 'date'.

Levi sat at a corner table of a cafe that Eren had chosen for their meeting. He was hiding from the world behind a pair of sunglasses. At least he wouldn't look so desperate looking around to spot the young man.

 

He did feel a bit ridiculous to be so eager to see the young man again.

 

Maybe this was a mistake?

 

He didn't have time to think about it any longer because right then he saw Eren walk in.

 

He peered at the young man over his sunglasses.

 

Eren looked around, his head turning around in a hurry. Then a bright smile spread on his face when he spotted Levi. Eren made his way towards him like a hurricane. "Hi!" the young man greeted excitedly and sat down across Levi.

 

Levi adjusted his position and greeted him back. He had gotten himself a coffee ten minutes ago that was lukewarm now. But at least the atmosphere was warming up now that Eren was here.

 

"Have you waited long?" Eren asked, his cheeks flushed apparently from something else than just seeing Levi. He made a guess that Eren had hurried here.

 

"No. I came here a bit early. I like this place," Levi explained. "They have nice buns." 'Just like you do.'

 

As if Eren had heard his thoughts he blushed. "Really? I don't come here often."

 

Levi rolled his eyes. Of course Eren had found a way to make that into a failed pick up line mockery. Levi could not help but keep his eyes on the young man's handsome face. He looked good, even with clothes on.

 

Levi tried to keep his wandering thoughts under control. He had gotten Eren out on a coffee and that was a good first step. Even if Eren didn't drink coffee, ordering a tea. "To be honest I don't drink much coffee either. I just like this special blend they sell here," he told the young man.

 

Eren's sparkling eyes brightened even more if it was possible and the young man got on a ramble about why he didn't drink coffee and why he preferred tea and whatnot. It was excruciatingly adorable.

 

Levi grimaced.

 

“Is everything alright?” Eren asked his green eyes wide as saucers with worry.

 

Levi could see the young man panicking already. “I am fine. My leg just went to sleep,” he quickly lied.

 

“We could go for a walk instead if you don’t like sitting down?” Eren suggested.

 

Why was he so cute?

 

Levi nodded, leaving his cold coffee on the table and followed the enthusiastic younger man out.

 

“You know, I’ve been a fan of your work for a long time. I mean I admire your work ethic and how you have always taken care of yourself and how you don’t slack off and--”

 

“I get it,” Levi interrupted his rant. “I’ve been in this business for long time now. It comes naturally.”

 

Eren was blushing. “I hope we run into each other due to work.”

 

“Just work?”

 

“Umm.. no but you know..”

 

Levi gave him a look that he didn’t not get it at all. “You have my number.”

 

Eren looked away as they walked on the sidewalk towards random direction. “Does that mean I could ask you out some other time too?”

 

“Technically it was me who asked you out in the first place but yes, that is what it means.”

 

“Great!” Eren exclaimed too excitedly and apologised right after.

  
Levi could only shake his head. This cute brat was to be the death of him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi does research on Eren.

Levi's happy humming filled the silent apartment. He was padding on his way to the kitchen area to make himself a cup of tea to start his morning properly. He had a day off and he had plans to make most of it by doing some research on his newest crush, Eren Jaeger.

 

He had prepared for hours on end of searching the interwebs for information about the younger man. Plus it could only be a win-win situation as he would be able to ogle at the man in peace without anyone knowing.

 

And so five hours and hundreds of photos later, which he had saved on the hard drive of his laptop, he was more than happy with what he had found out. There was not much personal info about the young man out there but what he could deduct from the things he had found, Eren was just a nobody from a small town and had gotten spotted by a talent seeker  he was only sixteen.

 

Then a contract with a modeling agency had been guaranteed right after his first photoshoot but it had not been all roses and rainbows for Eren. The boy had fought his way to the top. His basic skill were great and then he had started to hone his abs to the max and his career had skyrocketed and was still climbing as he got recognition worldwide for his sweet little bumps of muscle.

 

Those said abs were now drawing Levi's attention as he stared at one of the pictures. Eren had made some good career choices. The younger man was not scared of showing his body off in any type of picture. Some people would have said no to some of the choices Eren had made but they had paid off. The twenty one year old young man was widely known.

 

It was a good thing and a bad thing. If anything got out of their possibly blossoming relationship, and if things ended badly... well let's just say it would be bad. The consequences might be larger than either of them had ever thought possible.

 

But Levi was not under any pressure. Most likely he would just have a moment of fun, fool around for a bit and then they would go their separate ways. So for him this was just a game. For now.

 

Levi took his pleasure in enjoying the pictures. That was all he could do for now. He did eye his phone every once in awhile but did not pick it up contact the younger man.

 

Although calling him and trying to arrange another date sounded like a great idea. Eren had seemed eager to meet him soon again.

 

Levi was still going through the photos when he came upon on really hot one. Eren was fully naked, his back facing the camera, water descending over his back. It made Levi jealous of it. He wanted to run his fingers down the spine of Eren just like the water was.

  
He needed to seriously rethink his policy about having a lover. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren isn't sure how to proceed.

Eren muttered under his breath for the tenth time as he kept rewriting a message he was going to send to Levi.

 

“God damn, why is this so hard?” he asked out loud.

 

“What is?” His manager, Armin, suddenly poked his head around the corner to look into the dressing room where Eren had been changing.

 

“Armin!” Eren reprimanded him. “I could have been naked!”

 

“And then it would have been obvious what you were talking about,” Armin shot back.

 

“You seriously need to get laid if you are willing to peep on me.”

 

“Ha-ha very funny. So care to tell me what is so hard?”

 

Eren hesitated. Would Armin laugh at him, knowing he had been right about his crush, if Eren told him what he was doing? “I’m just texting someone.”

 

Armin gave him a blank look. “And why is texting hard? Just hit the buttons right and you get words.”

 

“Ha-ha very funny,” Eren imitated how Armin had said it just a moment before. He didn’t answer Armin for a while, clutching his phone desperately. “I am going to make an idiot out of myself, aren’t I?” he asked not expecting Armin to understand what he meant.

 

Armin gave him a puzzled look.

 

Eren sighed giving in, "I am trying to compose the perfect text message to the most perfect person with most perfect butt I have ever seen."

 

"In other words to Levi," Armin concluded.

 

"Yes."

 

"How do you even have his number to begin with?"

 

"I got it from his manager and I already went out with him once. I am just not sure how to proceed from here on out. He has to be busy with work and I am just assuming he even thinks of me at all. He did say it is okay to contact him but what if he gets annoyed by my messages if I send too many? How much is too many anyway?" Eren rambled away until Armin slapped his hands on Eren's shoulders, hard.

 

"Stop," the blond commanded. "Just text him whatever you like and if he doesn't appreciate you as you are then he can go to hell with his perfect ass."

 

"But..."

 

"No buts," Armin said adamantly. "Tell him you like him and want to go out with him. Be honest and pursue him at your own pace. He should be able to tell you if you are going too fast. If he can't even tell you that much then dump his ass."

 

"But we are not even dating yet!"

 

"Irrelevant."

 

Eren was perplexed at the seriousness in Armin's voice.

 

"If he cannot be honest with you from the beginning then he is not worth your time."

 

How did this become a conversation about honesty?

 

"Ask him what he wants and so on. Then decide if you wanna play his games or not," Armin said as his last piece of advice.

 

Eren nodded and composed a simple text saying,

  
_I'd like to see you soon. When is the next time you are free? I wanna talk to you about something._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a bit earlier than I was supposed to. I am going for a small trip, just a day or two and it kind of got in the way. :D   
> Either way, enjoy and next chapter has some.... action (whatever that means).

Sweat clung to his skin as he danced. Levi was once again almost done with his morning routine, wiggling his butt to the beat of his favourite song.

 

He had a date with Eren tonight. He had to look his best. The sway of his hips made him feel like this was going to be a very good day.

 

He took an extra twenty minutes in the shower to maker sure he was perfectly clean.

 

He was pumped up throughout the day for some private time with Eren. Levi had somehow managed to convince the young man to “pick him up” from his apartment. Levi had no intention of going anywhere. Eren would be walking into his trap.

 

So by the time clock struck seven in the evening Levi was all ready for Eren’s arrival.

 

He had a bottle of wine in the fridge and he had ordered take out that should be here any minute as well.

 

Ding dong!

 

Levi hummed as he made his way to the front door. “Hi,” he said as soon as he his eyes landed on Eren. The younger man had his hair slicked back, wearing a shirt that was buttoned all the way up, making him look like a dork. So fine, so proper.

 

Eren smiled at him. “Hello, Levi!” he exclaimed.

 

“Come on in,” the butt model told him and didn’t wait for Eren to answer, walking back inside.

 

“But-” Eren started to say but since Levi had already gone too far for him to decline. So Eren followed him inside the apartment.

 

“Make yourself at home,” Levi called out from the kitchen where he was opening a wine bottle.

 

“I thought we would be going out? Why are you opening a bottle?” Eren asked suspicious of what was going on.

 

Before Levi could give him an answer the doorbell rang.

 

Soon after Eren watched how Levi came back with boxes of something that smelled really good.

 

“I thought we could have dinner right here. No need to go out when we have the perfect private setting right here,” Levi said, giving Eren a look that made him gulp. “You wanted to talk about something?”

 

“Haa… yeah!” Eren exclaimed nervously. “I thought we… we could have a talk,” he ended meekly.

 

Levi offered him a glass of wine. “I’ll prepare the food. You can sit down if you want to.”

 

Eren strutted over to the small kitchen table that Levi had. Levi’s home was kind of bare as Eren took his time to look around for a bit. There was hardly anything else than the necessary furniture. Eren could see the spacious living room which had a large open area, like a private dance floor and on one side there was a couch and a tv but no much else. To be honest the whole apartment didn’t look much like a normal one either. The ceiling was high, the windows were huge and there was just a few doors leading away from one big open space. The kitchen was in the corner, open to the rest of the vast space.

 

Eren noticed himself wanting to have something like this someday. Now he lived in a small cramped apartment which he did like but maybe he could do with little less stuff in general. Plus the vast space in the living area fascinated him. Did Levi dance or something? Or did the floor have any real use at all?

 

“Here you go.”

 

Levi’s voice shook Eren out of his thoughts. Levi had placed a plate full of food in front of him with cutlery on either side. “Do you like living here?” Eren could not help but ask.

 

“Yes. I like the space. Small rooms make me feel suffocated,” was Levi’s answer.

 

“Ah.” Eren nodded understanding it somewhat.

 

They settled down to eat and soon Levi was asking again, “What was it that you wanted to talk about?”

  
Eren gulped down the last drops of his wine. It had made him relax and he loosened his tongue. “I just want to talk about us.” He took a deep breath. “I want to know if we are officially dating and what you expect from me.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets what he wants.

The question took Levi by surprise as he had not considered moving so fast with the young man. Eren was eager to be in a relationship already? Levi felt guilty for lusting after Eren’s looks. He had hoped for an easy brief and fleeting relationship. One where he could enjoy himself for a while and then let Eren go.

 

But no, the young man looked serious as he waited for Levi’s answer. “You are serious.”

 

“What? Of course I am,” Eren replied.

 

“Okay, listen up,” Levi started. “I think you’re hot. That is literally the only reason I am interested in you right now. I have not given our relationship that much thought. I saw something that I wanted and I decided to go for it,” Levi confessed. There was no point lying to Eren. “But we can try dating if you’d like. Just don’t expect too much from me in the beginning.”

 

Eren nodded. “I see. To be honest at first I only liked your butt too. I mean who wouldn’t? It is so hot I… I mean…” Eren blushed as he realized how personal he was getting. “But you know, I really think you are good looking anyway.”

 

How had this turned into some sort of confession session? Levi didn’t know.

 

“Thanks,” the older model said.

 

Eren was still blushing. “So… we are together now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So… is there any rules I should know about?”

 

“Rules?” Levi asked confused as to what Eren was referring to.

 

Eren’s answer was enlightening, “Yeah like you don’t want to be seen with me in public because of your work or something like that.”

 

“Ah! No, not really. Although I would prefer if we kept this private. My butt is free for all to lust after and it might affect my fan base if they knew there is someone lucky enough to grace their eyes on it whenever they wish.”

 

Eren’s eyes were wide. “You mean that?”

 

“Sure.” Levi didn’t know the implications of what he had just promised. How could he?

 

Eren wasn’t fully convinced that Levi was sincere but he would get to the bottom of him.

 

Literally.

 

At least now he had a boyfriend and a butt he’d die for. Eren hoped he wouldn’t have to though. That would be too tragic end for his life. To die for the sexiest man alive and his butt.

 

For the sake of that bubbly butt he’d do almost anything!

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a responsible adult isn't something thaaaaaaat important, right?

"Why don't you stay over?"

Eren blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"Huh?" he asked not believing his ears at first. Was Levi asking him to stay the night? What did that even mean? Did it mean touching the butt of his dreams? Eren was positively salivating by the mere thought.

Levi sauntered over to his stereo. It was time to seduce the youngster once and for all. He only had one CD and one song he had on repeat.

He felt immediately more confident than ever when the beat of his favourite song begun. He set the volume low enough so he could talk to Eren. He didn't want to drown Eren's nice voice under the music. He walked back and sat back next to Eren on the couch in his living room.

He offered the speechless young man another glass of wine. "Drink up. The night is still young."

_I'm sexy and I know it_

Eren on the other hand was only slightly confused. The song made him think of dirty things and Levi had asked him to stay over and then… then.. ! He was getting drunk of the wine too.

This was bad. BAD BAD BAD!

Eren's urge to squeeze some buns grew worse the more drunk he got. His hands itched to reach out and outright start squeezing the honey bum.

But there was a small obstacle.

Or not so small or not so much of an obstacle if the look Levi was giving him was any indication.

"Errmm... " Eren cleared his throat and tried to shake the thoughts of Levi's soft bum in his hands. "Uumm…"

"Yes?" Levi asked, moving a bit closer on the couch.

_Wiggle wiggle wiggle, yeah!_

Eren remembered seeing the music video. He imagined Levi doing the wiggling.

He almost spurted his wine out of his mouth at the thought of it.

Not that he'd mind seeing it though now that he gave it some thought. Levi in tight underwear. Several images rose to the front of his mind and he couldn't pick his favourite.

Maybe he should ask Levi to do it?  _Get him drunk enough and he just might._

Levi took Eren's glass, his last lifeline in keeping his hands busy, away from him and put it with his own on the glass coffee table right in front of the couch. He scooted closer and placed his hand on Eren's thigh. "So are you going to stay over?"

"I will if I can touch your bum!" Eren said quickly, regretting his words right after.

Levi looked smug. Too smug for someone who should be saying no. "Only my butt?" the older model asked.

"And your face!" Eren exclaimed. "I mean I wanna kiss your face. No, I mean your lips!" he wanted to smack himself. He shouldn't have drank all the wine but it seemed such a good idea to share his thoughts.

"Then why don't you?"

Eren leaned closer but stopped for a moment. "Are you sure it is okay?" he asked doubting things because his brain was foggy with alcohol.

"Of course." Levi was eager to get his hands on Eren. The wine was making his head fuzzy too. Some feeling up was in order to make this night more than decent.

Eren's lips met his and his wish was granted. The night did become a lot more than decent.


	11. Chapter 11

 

They did not have sex which was fine by Levi as he was still not sure if he should let the relationship go that far. Besides the long makeout session on the couch was just right. It got even better when Eren suggested they’d go to bed.

 

Instead of falling asleep right away, in the darkness of Levi’s bedroom, Eren kept touching him, running his fingers on his skin and underwear clad bottom.

 

“Please be gentle with it,” Levi asked and to his surprise Eren gave him an answer he had longed to hear from someone.

 

“I will. I know how important your butt is to your career. How could I ever even make a scratch on it?” The abs model caressed the soft bump with his hand.

 

Levi in the meantime ran his fingers on Eren’s abs just like he had wanted to for some time now. Eren’s skin was so soft but it had texture unlike his own.

 

“Do you have a favourite animal?” Eren suddenly asked and kept asking such random questions from Levi.

 

The butt model liked the cozy atmosphere which yet had the level of intimacy that he did not share with others.

 

Eren sometimes kissed him suddenly and laughed after. His rich laughter lightening Levi’s heart. The young man was too good to be true.

 

The next morning Eren jumped out of bed at six am cursing that he had stayed over. Although he did make it clear that he did not regret the decision even if it made him possibly late for work. “I’ll see you soon,” Eren said and kissed Levi goodbye before he was out of the door at record speed.

 

Levi allowed himself to lay in bed for a few moments more. Then he got up to start his morning routine of sweating his ass off.

 

After this morning exercise his phone rang just as he got out of shower. His manager Erwin was finally back in town. Erwin informed him that he was on his way over to discuss his next half a year and what it had to offer him work wise.

 

Once their business was over, Levi listening intently what sort of direction his career was going this time, Erwin asked him, “So have you been nice while I was gone?”

 

Levi was about to comment something about not being a total perv like Erwin but then again he couldn’t actually back it up. “I got myself a boyfriend.”

 

The look on Erwin’s face was priceless. His already big eyes widened and his eyebrows shot into his hair, Levi couldn’t say where the hair began and where the eyebrows ended.

 

“A boyfriend? How? Where? Who?”

 

Levi smiled smugly, knowing Erwin would lose his shit once he heard about his new conquest. “Just someone young and hot.”

 

Erwin narrowed his eyes on suspicion. “Are you going to make me read it on some trash magazine?”

 

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Levi’s tone was knowing. Erwin loved to read all the garbage that was called the media.

 

“You are not serious, right? You know this could go either way.”

 

“Don’t lecture me about pros and cons of having a relationship. The guy is interesting, hot and so god damn cute. I am not going to flaunt him in public. We are going to keep a low profile for now.”

 

“Seems like you have some sense in your head.”

 

“Oh just because I love to present my ass to the camera doesn’t mean my head is in there too.”

 

“I hope you know what you are doing,” Erwin said with a warning tone.

 

“Me too.”


	12. Chapter 12

_ Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah _

 

As the song soon faded out Levi made his way to the stereo to turn it off. He was sweaty and wanted nothing more than jump into the shower but before he could there was a knock on this door. 

 

He sighed thinking that, “ _ Whoever it is they better have a good reason to come over so early.” _

 

It was a pleasant surprise to see Eren standing there with a smile on his face. “Good morning!”

 

Before Levi could say anything Eren had enveloped him in his arms into a hug that he would have welcomed any other time than right then. 

 

“I missed you,” the younger man said sincerely. 

 

“I would have loved to take a shower first. Now we are both filthy.” Levi wiggled his way out of Eren’s arms. 

 

Eren winked at him. “I could join you for one.” 

 

Levi took the joke seriously. He went to get the young man a towel as well. “Come on then.” 

 

Eren looked like a happy puppy wagging its tail when he followed Levi into the shower. 

 

“No wandering hands,” was Levi’s rule. He had no time for shitty games. 

 

Eren raised his up in defeat. “Of course not.”

 

To Levi's surprise Eren behaved and they washed up without an incident. 

 

"Eren," Levi said once they were out of the shower both wrapped in a towel. His tone was serious as he spoke, "Do you want to have sex with me?" 

 

The young man took a double take as he had been sorting through his clothes to find his shirt. "What? Now?" he asked with almost panic in his voice. 

 

"Not now," Levi hurried to say. "Just in general?" 

 

Eren hesitated with his answer. Would it be alright to admit it? "Yeah?" he said uncertainly expecting Levi to be angry or disappointed in his answer. 

 

"Good," the older man said bluntly. "Good to know." 

 

"That's it?" Eren asked. 

 

"Yes, why?" 

 

"You are not mad that I think like that? That I crave for something like that?" 

 

"Are you an idiot?" Levi asked with all seriousness. "Why would I be mad about that? I asked to find out if you have thought about it." 

 

"Of course I have!" Eren rushed to say. "I have jerked off to your images for years." He had admitted that faster than his brain had the capability to tell him he should not have said that out loud.

 

"Right," Levi said simply. He was secretly happy about it though. But admitting that might be a bit creepy, maybe. 

 

Eren's face was flushed red. "I-I mean I have.. I do think of you like that. I just have not said anything because I thought you would want to wait and I thought it would be better if I let you make the first move," Eren babbled. 

 

"Good to know," Levi answered him bluntly again. 

 

Eren wasn’t satisfied though. “What about you? I mean do you want to do such things with me?” 

 

Levi snorted. “Of course. You are bloody hot.” 

 

The younger man was blushing at the compliment. “Thanks.” To him it was different to hear it from someone he liked, someone he had been looked up to for so many years, his idol nonetheless! It was a dream come through for Eren. “Can I kiss you?” he asked out of the blue. 

 

Levi looked up at the young man and answered, “Of course. You don’t need to-” Eren’s lips stole his last word. “Put a shirt on you dork,” Levi told him trying to hide how good the kiss had felt. 

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

_ Squeeze that butt. Squeeze it like it is made out of foam. Squeeze it like you mean it! Squeeze it like it is made out of playdough. Watch your fingers sink into its softness. Squeeze. Squeeze. Squeeze!  _

 

Eren woke up with a jump. He was sweaty and his heart was pounding in his chest. That had been a horrible nightmare. He had been part of a carnival and there had been asses everywhere. Levi had been the Butt King of the march while everyone chanted a song about squeezing butts. It was horrible. It had been chaos. 

 

He was glad it was over. 

 

He needed to get into the shower and get to work. He had his full day booked. His last job had made everyone demand him to be their next model so he was super busy now. Only regret Eren had was that wasn’t able to see Levi as often as he wanted. He made a decision to call his boyfriend later or at least send a message if he couldn’t get hold of him. 

 

It was actually Levi who called him later. “Hey, I was just thinking about you,” Eren answered when he was done with his last photoshoot for the day. 

 

_ “I hope in a good way,” _ came Levi’s confident voice from the other end of the call. 

 

Eren laughed a little, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah. I was so busy today that I would have called earlier if I could.” 

 

_ “I know. I snooped around a bit and now I have your schedule for the rest of the week on my phone.”  _

 

“Wow.” Eren didn’t know if he should be impressed or creeped out. “Okay then you probably know that I am going to be busy this week. I’d love to see you but I don’t know when I have the time.” Eren was making excuses already he knew that much. 

 

_ “I know all about being busy, Eren. You don’t have to explain it to me.”  _

 

“Oh yeah, of course.” Eren felt stupid. 

 

_ “Which is why I called you. There is a party on Friday night and I’d like you to come over afterwards.”  _

 

“What time?” 

 

_ “I’ll be getting home at ten pm, so if you could, please, I’d like to see you.”  _

 

Eren nodded as he thought it over. “Sure yeah I’ll be there.”

 

_ “Good.”  _

 

What Eren didn’t expect was the way Levi invited him into his apartment that Friday night. 

 

“Hey, hot stuff,” Levi whispered seductively right off the bat, pulling the younger man into his lair. 

 

Eren was yanked into the warm apartment by his collar. “Are you drunk?” he had the time to ask before Levi tip toed to give him a sloppy kiss.

 

“Not much,” the older man said, pulling Eren straight to the bedroom. 

 

Eren wasn’t sure this was exactly what he had had in mind. He oomf’ed when Levi pushed him onto the bed with more force than he knew the man had. 

 

Levi pounced on him like a hungry tiger. 

 

Levi was so drunk that he had dragged Eren here without telling him to take his shoes off. Eren took his shoes off as little movement as possible, hoping that Levi wouldn’t notice. Levi’s lips on his face were a little distracting though. 

 

“I’m so horny right now that I could eat you whole,” The black haired man whispered passionately. Levi gave Eren another sloppy kiss which was full of energy and passion. 

 

But Eren wasn’t exactly warming up to him that fast. His arms were full of Levi, Levi was everywhere with his hands and lips. Eren was drowning in him. The older man moaned against his ear, pushing his hips down against Eren. He licked Eren’s neck and mouthed the skin as if he was trying to eat Eren. 

 

The younger man was blown off by the speed of things and was trying to think of a way to ease himself out of this situation without hurting Levi’s feelings. Especially now that he was drunk! He knew what he’d do if he told him no right now. 

 

But then Levi stopped, his mouth open and still against his neck. 

 

As time went on Eren realized something wasn’t like before. “Levi?” Eren whispered softly touching the man’s shoulder gently. 

 

Levi didn’t answer him. He actually snored! 

  
Eren tried not to laugh but he couldn’t help it as he giggled to himself. Poor Levi had passed out in middle of his horny moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The squeeze thingy in the beginning is not an actual song. Just a chant of the nightmare.. xD


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what happened but things got out of hand in this chapter. I decided to keep it the way it originally started going so.. I hope you enjoy.  
> As a side note, this was supposed to be a crack fic but... oh well.. xD  
> Another side note, I'm busy with school stuff so that it my reason for not updating frequently.

“Levi?” Eren tried to wake up his drunk boyfriend as gently as possible.

 

“Huh?” Levi woke up, rising up to a sitting position. “Eren?” he asked completely confused as to why Eren was there. “Where did you come from?”

 

Eren could not help but find it hilarious. “You invited me?”

 

“Hmmm…” Levi was deep in thought trying to figure out how this had happened.

 

Eren could only guess what was going on in the drunken mind of Levi.

 

“You are sneaky… I never noticed you crawling here.” Levi booped him on the nose.

 

“I am not sure what you mean.”

 

Levi’s attention had shifted from Eren to himself. “My cock is hard,” Levi stated it suddenly with such a wonder that Eren sniggered. “Why?”

 

Eren tried to compose himself before answering Levi, “You don’t remember?” It had been about three minutes since Levi had fallen asleep!

 

“Did you feed me viagra?” Levi sounded so innocent it was comical.

 

Eren bursted out laughing. “What? No.” How did Levi come to these conclusions?

 

Levi gave him dubious look .”Are you lying to me?”

 

“No. Why would I lie?”

 

“Because you want to get into my pants!”

 

“For the record, you were the one who wanted to get into mine.”

 

“Hmmmm…” Levi ran his hands down his own chest while looking at down too. “Squeeze my butt,” Levi suddenly commanded.

 

“Why?”

 

“You don’t want to?”

 

Eren was reminded of his nightmare. He wasn’t so sure he wanted to touch the glorious butt right now. “No,” he said.

 

Look of hurt crossed Levi’s face. Someone had not wanted to touch his butt. Eren had rejected him! “Oh… I need to.. need to take care of this..” he gestured to his cock as he sobered up because of the hurt, trying to get up.

 

“Hey,” Eren saw that he had caused harm.

 

“My butt is everything to me!” Levi suddenly cried out.

 

Was he crying?

 

Eren didn’t know.

 

Eren was positive he saw tears now. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry. Let me touch it.”

 

“But you said you didn’t want to,” the older man sniffed like a little kid whose candy had been stolen from him.

 

Eren placed his hands on the soft butt of his boyfriend. “I’m touching it now. Please don’t cry,” he hushed Levi who was calming down.  

 

“Thank you.”

 

That had to be the weirdest thing Eren had ever been thanked for.

 

“So what do you say if you go and take care of your boner and then we cuddle afterwards?” Eren suggested this when Levi had finally calmed down.

 

The black haired man nodded, wiping the corners of his eyes. Eren helped him to the bathroom, making sure he didn’t trip on his way. Levi wasn't the most stable person right now. It was Eren’s job to take care of him in moments like these.

 

“You are so nice, Eren. I want to kiss you so bad. l wanna suck your lips right off your face.”

 

Eren pecked him on the lips quickly.

 

“Too small,” Levi pouted.

 

Eren touched Levi’s chin and kissed him again but this time longer.

 

“God damn,” Levi sighed. “Why don’t we get back to the bedroom and wrestle this out?”

 

Eren sighed as well but for a different reason. “It’s not a good idea. You are intoxicated and I don’t want to do it with you like this.”

 

“What?” Levi was offended by what Eren said.

 

“I want you,” Eren clarified. “But not tonight.” He knew it was probably not a good idea to try reason with Levi at this time.

 

“You are a tough customer,” Levi huffed, disappointed with Eren’s answer. “Okay!” Levi announced, “Cuddle me then!”

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Eren pointed down at Levi’s cock trapped in his pants still hard.

 

“Ah fuck,” The older man cursed, looking down at it too. “You don’t think you could help me with it?” Levi wiggled his front. Wiggling the cock like it was a cat toy!

 

Eren rolled his eyes. It didn’t seem he could get away from Levi’s advances tonight. “Are you sure?”

 

“Eren,” Levi suddenly sounded almost grim. “My cock is hard as fuck and you ask me if I want you to touch it? What the fuck is wrong with you!?”

 

Levi had a point.

 

“Okay but only if you are sure?”

 

Levi nodded, and tried to lean against the washing machine seductively but ended up looking everything but. Eren held back a snort.

 

“You gonna get it out?” Levi asked wiggling his front suggestively again.

 

Eren couldn’t take this seriously at all which helped dealing with the situation. Levi was back into his taunting mood, making Eren do all the work. Levi was acting all high and mighty all of a sudden as if this had been his plan all along. Eren wouldn’t put it past him though. Could be that Levi was a cunning type of drunk. Eren just wanted to cuddle up with him.

 

Levi was wearing a loose pair of pyjama bottoms. Eren liked the way they hung off Levi’s hips. Attractive was the word that popped into Eren’s mind. He lowered himself on his knees and tugged Levi’s pyjama pants down gently. He had seen Levi’s cock before but not like this, fully erect and leaking. Eren licked his lips before taking the cock in front of his face into his hand.

 

Levi shifted a little, making Eren look up to his face if there was something wrong. The older man’s eyes were closed but opened soon after.

 

Levi gave no sign of telling him to stop so Eren pumped the hard organ slowly at first, testing out what Levi’s reactions would be like.

 

“Take it in your mouth, please,” the older man requested with a whisper.

 

And so Eren did. First he licked the leaking tip, giving it a quick kiss. He opened his mouth, taking in a mouthful at first. Levi place a hand softly on top of his head, petting his hair. Levi’s breathing was getting harder as Eren’s mouth moved up and down on his length.

 

Eren pulled his mouth away just for a second. He ran his tongue on the underside of the cock, back and forth before kissing the tip and taking it into his mouth. He deep throated Levi and pulled back quickly before doing it again.

 

“God, I love it when you do that,” Levi breathed out. “Ah,” he moaned, his hips bucking a little.

 

Eren set a quick pace. His hand and mouth both working their magic. Levi’s breathing got hasher. His fingers tightened around Eren’s brown locks. “I’m gonna come… gonna come..” He tried to pull Eren completely off but the younger man didn’t let him. Eren left just the tip of Levi’s cock in his mouth when Levi came. “Jesus,” the butt model whispered after a long moan. Levi then noticed what Eren looked like with his cum on his tongue. “Fuck, you’re hot.”

 

Eren then hurried to spit it out, leaving Levi to regain his breath. Eren rinsed his mouth and then returned to his tired and drunk boyfriend. “Ready for cuddling?”

 

“Hell yes,” Levi replied and wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck.

 

“Shouldn’t you pull your pants back up?” Eren suggested.

 

“Too tired.” Levi yawned against Eren.  

 

Eren could only smile and sigh and he bend his knees low enough to tug Levi’s pants up where they belonged. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” He placed a kiss on the black haired man’s forehead.

 

Levi sighed dreamily but walked on his own by Eren’s side to the bed.

 

Levi gave Eren a sloppy kiss on the cheek before cuddling up to him and wishing him goodnight.

 

“Goodnight,” Eren said back and fell asleep soon after.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gives back what he received.

Levi woke up to find Eren next to him, snoring lightly as he slept away. What had happened last night came back to him bit by bit and he felt foolish. But he did not regret his actions. He had gotten a blowjob out of it and if he remembered correctly Eren hadn’t been mad at him for it either. 

 

Levi watched as Eren slept for quite some time and let his mind wander. The young man was too good to be true. Levi had gotten to know him a little better and so far Eren had proven to be a goddamn angel. 

 

As if it wasn’t enough that he was bloody hot!

 

Eren stirred, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Good morning,” Levi said softly, hoping to hear Eren’s voice soon after. 

 

“Morning,” Eren replied and yawned. “What time is it?” 

 

“I don’t know and don’t care.” 

 

Eren turned his tired eyes to him and hummed. “We could sleep some more?” 

 

“My thoughts were more in the lines on what is going on down there.” Levi pointed at Eren’s morning wood. 

 

“Oh,” was all Eren said as he looked down. 

 

“Oh indeed. I guess asking you if you are up for it is pointless.” 

 

The younger man blushed. Now that Levi wasn’t drunk anymore the whole issue seemed more real. “I…” 

 

Levi took it as a sign of rejection. “If you don’t want to…” he trailed off waiting for Eren’s reply.

 

Eren turned his head to the side and sighed tiredly. “Let me wake up first?” 

 

Levi searched his eyes for any signs of lies. Eren genuinely seemed just tired. So instead of attacking his boyfriend full on, Levi kissed his forehead first. Then the bridge of his nose, the tip of the nose was next and then the lips got their own chaste kiss. 

 

Levi moved without any hurry as if Eren would run away if he moved too suddenly. 

 

“Levi,” Eren whispered. Eren’s hard on straining his pants made his mind cloudy. He enjoyed Levi’s kisses, his gentle touches. The older man’s hand was running over his abs again and again in a slow motion. “Aah fuck,” he cursed softly when Levi finally ran his hand over his hard on. 

 

“I want you, Eren,” Levi breathed over Eren’s lips. 

 

Only then did he kiss him properly. Their mouths moving together in a passionate way that Levi hadn’t felt in years. No one took his breath away the way Eren did. Just kissing him was pure bliss to him. He couldn’t get enough of it. 

 

“I want you too,” Eren whispered back to him. “I want you so bad.” 

 

Eren’s words were music to Levi’s ears. 

 

Soft moans filled the silence around them. Soft caresses mapped their skin. Eren did his best to ignore his hard cock but eventually he couldn't anymore. 

 

“Levi please,” he begged. “Do something, anything.” He wanted the older man to take charge of what was going to happen from there on out. 

 

“I’ll repay you for what you did to me last night,” was Levi’s answer before he tugged down Eren’s pants and took him into his mouth just like Eren had done to him. 

 

Eren threw his head back when Levi’s mouth and tongue made him quiver in pleasure. He wanted to thrust upwards but Levi kept him in place. Moving up and down, Levi’s mouth swallowed him whole. Eren realized Levi didn’t have a gag reflex from the way he so easily took his length in the whole way. 

 

Looking at his cock disappearing past Levi’s lips was super hot. A sight he would never get enough of, he thought. “Shit, shit,” the young man chanted as he was getting close. “I’m gonna.. I.. I!” Levi had teased him to the brink of insanity and the orgasm that he experienced rocked his whole world.  


	16. Chapter 16

Levi's butt swished from side to side. Levi sang like he had lost his mind, dancing to his favourite song. He had even skipped most of his morning routine as he could not contain his good feeling.

The time he had spent with Eren had been magical. Unicorns had shot rainbows out of their horns. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach as he thought of the hot young man who had made him hot too all over. Ah! Levi was positively in love. 

For the first time in his life he felt like he could do anything because of the power of love coursing through him. 

Levi struck a pose at the end of his dancing, sweat glistening on his perfect skin. 

His butt felt great. 

So great that he was more than ready to let Eren get further than sweet caressing and tender rubbing. Oh how his skin burned to feel Eren's touch! 

He wiggled his butt on his way to the shower. He hummed as he went and continued to sing in the shower. 

Today he had tons of work to do but it all seemed to fly by and his pictures came out fabulous. 

His was on top of his game!

Levi smiled as the photographer showed him the photos, bracing him to heaven. "Your butt is more beautiful than ever."

"Thanks," the butt model answered and went off to his next job. Erwin was working him down to the bone on purpose. Levi knew his manager didn't like Eren. Actually Erwin didn't like him dating anyone so it wasn't personally Eren he hated. Erwin had hinted several times that Levi should think of his career rather than some hot young model instead.

But Levi was having none of it. Levi was smitten with Eren and wanted to be so for a long time. 

 He had to call Eren. He ignored the look Erwin gave him when he saw Levi picking his phone up and hitting call when he found Eren's number.

It didn’t take long for Eren to answer.

“Oh my butt, it longs for your touch. Only you can make it satisfied,” Levi practically sang into the phone while swaying his hips from one side to the other.

Erwin couldn’t help but notice. “Levi,” he muttered under his breath as a warning but the butt model ignored him.

“When can we meet?” Levi asked his darling. 

_"Hey, yeah how about tonight?"_

"Your place or mine?" Levi pushed the doors open to the street, making his way towards Erwin's car. They had one more photo shoot to get to and then he'd be done for the day.

 _"Mine. I'll cook dinner,"_ his young lover promised.

 "Come pick me up then?"

_"At seven?"_

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then, hot stuff."

Eren chuckled. _"I can't wait to see you, sweet cheeks."_

Levi smirked and it came through in his tone. "They'll be extra sweet tonight. Just for you." 

 _"Jesus,"_ Eren cursed. _"Now I really can't wait. Why can't I skip work?"_

"Don't be a naughty boy. Only good ones get rewards," Levi told him. 

_"Then I'll be extra good and see you later."_

"Good boy," Levi said way too huskily. "See you." He hung up, not letting Eren say anything more.


	17. Chapter 17

"You are not serious about that boy, are you?" 

Levi gave Erwin a glare. "Why are you against my relationship?" he really wanted an answer.

"I just don't think he is suited for you."

"Why not? Because he might tap my ass?"

Erwin grimaced but nodded nevertheless. "He might do something irreversible to your selling point."

"Selling point? Selling point?! Your words hurt my butt's feelings."

"Your butt has no feelings."

"Of course it has and it wants to stay in touch with Eren if you know what I mean." 

"Levi," Erwin sighed disappointed in his behaviour.

"Erwin," Levi tutted at his manager. "You know that no matter what you say I won't leave Eren." 

His manager admitted his defeat. "I just want you to be careful."

Levi could understand Erwin's concerns but there was really no reason for him to be _that_ concerned. Levi knew how gentle Eren could be. Erwin nor Levi had nothing to fear.

His butt would be in good hands quite literally. 

* * *

"Hey gorgeous," Eren purred when Levi entered his car at seven that evening. 

Levi sat down on the passenger seat and leaned over to give Eren a quick kiss. "Hi."

"So are we having take out or going somewhere to eat?" Eren asked maneuvering the car into the traffic of the city.

"Take out," was Levi's quick answer. He didn't want to spend this evening in some restaurant when he wanted to be alone with his boyfriend.

"Alright. Order whatever you want. I'm fine with anything," Eren replied as he made way to his apartment.

 Levi took out his phone and called his favourite Chinese restaurant. He ordered something not too spicy. Plus he didn't want to order too much. He wanted Eren to have energy for this night. It would be bad if Eren was fully stuffed with food unable to move.

It was fully ten minutes after they had arrived at Eren's apartment that the food was delivered. They ate their meal. Eren didn't have any wine or such in his fridge and he apologized to Levi about it who was fine without any alcohol.

They sat on the couch after their meal, talking about work. 

"You know, Erwin doesn't like it that I'm dating you. He is worried that you'll ruin me," Levi told the younger man. 

Eren laughed. He couldn't really see how that was possible. 

"But I'd like that," Levi said coyly, his foot touching Eren's knee.

Eren didn't need any more encouragement to lean over the couch and kiss his boyfriend.

Their kisses grew hurried, lips smacking against each other as they tried to convey their feelings through each movement. Eren moaned when Levi bit down on his lower lip. Levi climbed into his lap without breaking the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, panting and cheeks flushed with desire, Eren spoke. "So... Are you.. I mean.. Don't you usually top?" the young man asked cautiously.

"What?" 

"What what? Aren't we going to have sex?" Eren asked confused.

"I thought you'd be more than eager to plow my ass."

"Oh, you want me to... oh.."

Levi was confused. "Wait, are you saying you thought you'd be riding me off to sunset tonight?"

"Yes.. no.. I mean I wasn't sure which way you want us to do it. I thought because of your work that you wouldn't let anyone near your precious behind."

"This is getting too complicated," Levi said. "Get naked," he commanded. 

 Eren hesitated so the command was repeated. "What about you?!" he cried out.

"We are both getting naked of course." Levi replied bluntly. 

"But--"

"No buts. I mean yes butts," Levi corrected himself. "Just get naked."

Eren gulped, getting up from the couch as soon as Levi let him. He took his clothes off. He was excited even if he was not sure what was going to happen next. Was Levi going to bottom or not? To Eren's utmost delight he noticed Levi wearing lace panties. Fuck, he look hot in them. 

"Eren," his boyfriend said breaking Eren away from those thoughts. "Which way you want it, truly?" he asked from the younger man. 

"I'm fine with either." To Eren's disappointment Levi took the lacy panties off.

"But which way have you thought of me, hmm? Am I on top or bottom in your fantasies?" The butt model asked. 

Eren blushed a little despite the situation. "Top," he admitted his ears feeling hot.

"Alright. You want to do it that way then?" Levi asked one more time.

Eren nodded. "Yes."

The older man smirked. "Let's get to it then, hmm?" he spoke softly and seductively. Levi took a step towards Eren, touching his hips with both hands. 

Eren shivered when their naked bodies came into contact with each other. They had been together for quite some time now and he didn't feel as nervous as he had in the beginning of their relationship. They had taken things slow and now they were going to reach a new type of intimacy. 

"Let's go to the bedroom?" Levi asked his breath hot on Eren's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am avoiding writing smut, aren't I? xD


	18. The final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. xD Never again.

_“Flap it like a turkey, honey!”_

 

_“Oh yes, yes!”_

 

_“Keep on going, just like that. Make turkey noises too.”_

 

_“I dunno how.. I’ll try.. cluck cluck!”_

 

_“So sexy!”_

  


* * *

 

 

Levi traced random patterns on Eren’s bare skin as the younger man slept. Eren had fallen asleep two hours after they had started their epic love making. Everything had gotten out of hand pretty quick but damn could the young man satisfy Levi in more ways than one.

 

Levi had tired Eren out. Their lovemaking session had been much more than just intercourse. Levi loved how attentive Eren had been. Eren had just not lied back and taken in up his butt. Eren had taken active role of making Levi want to try to be better and better at sex. Levi had learned a lot about Eren’s boundaries and found a few of his own. Ah damn Eren could cluck like a turkey too. Levi had not known that Eren could be even hotter than he already was.

 

Levi was surprised about the openness Eren had once they had gotten over the first time together. Both of them had been a bit nervous at first but once they got going the nervousness had disappeared. After a few clucks.

 

Levi’s feelings for the younger man had deepened. He felt as if he was falling in love all over again.

 

Levi had not been this happy, not ever.

 

Levi closed his eyes and lulled into sleep as well.

  


* * *

 

 

“Hey babe,” Levi said to the phone that had been ringing just a moment before. His darling Eren was calling. Levi had just finished his morning routine which was why Eren never called during it. The boy had learnt, good boy.

 

“Hey honey butt,” Eren replied. “There is something I’ve meant to ask you since last week,” Eren said in a tone that caught Levi’s attention fully. “Can we meet ASAP?”

 

The phone call left Levi feeling odd. He had a feeling that what Eren wanted to talk about wasn’t something he could guess. Eren had sounded slightly strange. Maybe he was going to leave him? Levi waited for Eren to arrive with dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Levi had decided to meet Eren at his apartment in an hour or so. Levi had no work this morning so he had a few hours to spent with his darling ab-god.

 

Eren arrived little too quick. As if he had been waiting outside the building. It made Levi worry. “Is everything alright?” the older model asked.

 

Eren looked a little lost. “Yeah yeah.”

 

“Really? You seem.. off.”

 

Eren looked at him, hesitating what to say. “Can we sit down,” the young man said after a moment. Eren practically ran to the couch, leaving Levi standing at the door like a fool.

 

“Sure,” Levi replied more to himself than the Eren. When he sat next to the young model, Eren shifted nervously.

 

“Oh god, I dunno how to do this,” Eren said, hiding his eyes behind his hand for a moment. “Okay..” the young man encouraged himself. “Levi,” Eren said, taking hold of Levi’s hand.

 

Levi was super worried by now. Eren was surely going to leave him.

 

“I love your butt,” Eren said.

 

Levi’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. “Okay.”

 

“No, I mean I love you.”

 

Levi was left waiting only for a moment.

 

Then Eren started rambling, “I love you so much. I always looked up to you and I still do. You are so amazing in every way and your butts outshines everyone else’s. I don’t ever want to be apart from you.”

 

Eren’s declaration was something that warmed Levi’s heart. But he was not ready for what happened next.

 

“So,” Eren said, dropping onto his knees before Levi. “Will you marry me?” Magically a ring appeared into Eren’s hands. Levi wasn’t sure from where. Probably out of his butt or something.

 

Levi stared at him for maybe too long because Eren started to get nervous. “Uum, Levi?”

 

“What? I mean, oh my god,” the butt model said. He clapped a hand over his mouth.

 

“I know this comes out of nowhere. I shouldn’t have done this..” the young man was starting to regret he had even thought of proposing to Levi like this.

 

“No, no, I am just shocked.” Levi stared at Eren and then continued, “Can you ask me again?”

 

Eren smiled nervously. “Will you marry me?” He held the ring in Levi’s sight, biting his lip waiting for Levi’s answer.

 

“Yes. I will marry you.”

 

“Really?” Eren asked wondering if it was all a dream.

 

“Yes, really. Now come here you idiot,” Levi said and kissed his now fiancé sugar abs.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi felt happy as he closed to door after Eren. They had had a long make out session as an outlet to all their feelings for each other. He almost couldn’t believe what Eren had just asked him. He needed to pack. He needed to get them flight tickets. He needed a lot of things and he had so little time. They had decided to get married as soon as possible.

 

And then he remembered to call Erwin. He picked up his phone feeling a bit numb all over his body. He couldn’t believe this. But he doubted Erwin would like what he had to say.

 

Erwin picked up after two rings. “Levi?” the manager asked as Levi didn’t call him usually in middle of the day.

 

Levi cleared his throat. “I called you to tell you that you can cancel all my jobs for the century,” the butt model told his manager. “I’m going to be married so I won’t be around.” He still couldn’t believe Eren had proposed to him. Levi was more than willing to share his butt for the eternity with Eren.

 

“WHAT?! LEVI!!!” Erwin shouted into the phone but the butt model had already hung up.

  
  
  
**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
